Forbidden Angels
by moongrls4ever
Summary: Three girls get sucked into YGO! only to discover they are the forbidden angels. Will love blossom as they seek their past? Will they get over being in the YGO! realm? Find out
1. The YGO! Realm

Moongrls4eva: Hi!!! This is OUR first fic so be nice!!!

Audience: Or else what?

Moongrls4eva: I'll unleash the boogie monster under your bed.

Audience: [run away screaming]

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]][][[][]][[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][

                                                                                    **Chapter 1 the realm of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]][][[][]][[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][

            'AHH! Another normal day…' thought Miyu and Selena as they got on their computers at the same time! They waited impatiently for their computers to boot up. Then aim started signing them on.

**davidsgurl133: **Hey Selena!!!

**qtelena234: **Hey Miyu!! Wat's up?

**davidsgurl133: **bored as usual.

**davidsgurl133: **u?

**qtelena234: **same….I wish something could happen.

**davidsgurl133: **like what?

**qtelena234: **I have no idea….****

**davidsgurl133: **well me either

**davidsgurl133: **but I'm getting that wish also…

**qtelena234: **yup…

**davidsgurl133: **One sec my grandma's calling me.

**qtelena234: **Yea my mom's calling me too. Brb

            Miyu went to the direction of her grandma's voice only to see a giant black hole. 'What is the meaning of this?' Miyu thought and then she got sucked in.

            "AAAHHH!!" screamed Miyu. Then she landed on something.

            "Ow"   

            "OMG, my pillow is talking!" said Miyu. Then a girl came up to her. She had black hair with bangs and green eyes. There was a problem though. The girl looked like an Anime!!!

            "Hey, my name is Krystal and you fell on my sister." She said.

            "Krystal? Selena?" said Miyu and they all hugged.

            "What's wrong Selena?" asked Miyu looking at how Selena was pacing the cement of the alleyway they were in.

            "I'm not anime I'm real. That's what's wrong and I'm sure Krystal is too"

            "I am too" said Miyu.

            Miyu looked in a mirror and saw she had purple eyes and brown hair. Selena had deep blue eyes (not dark blue) and blondish hair.

            "I know where we are!" screamed Krystal.

            "Where?" asked both Selena and Miyu.

            "The Yu-Gi-Oh realm!" she screamed.

            Both Selena and Miyu fall anime style. Krystal grinned remembering that neither Selena nor Miyu really like anime. Then there came a shadow and an old man.

            "Welcome to the REAL world where all of you belong, my name is Hentin." The old man said.

            "What is the meaning of this?" asked Selena getting flustered.

            "This is your original living place you were just sucked into that foolish world when you were young…I will help you discover your real world take these they belong to you." Said Hentin. He handed Selena a bracelet, Krystal a pair of earrings and Miyu a pendent. "You'll have to figure the secrets of these later."

            "Which anime realm are we in?" asked Krystal.

            "Yu-Gi-Oh and its not realm its your home but it is one of the realms."  Answered the man. Selena gave a squeal and wide eyes.   

            "Selena, what's wrong?" asked Miyu.

            "Once I fell asleep on the couch and I shifted and pressed power on the remote. The TV station was set to 11 and loudest volume. Next thing I knew there was loud maniac laughter and a person in a limo. I ran and jumped under the bed." Said Selena.

            "Who was it?" asked Krystal.

            "Kuriboh" replied Selena.

            "You mean Kaiba" said Hentin with a smirk. Selena looked confused and muttered "whatever"

            "Oh I got to go now! Have fun" said Hentin and disappeared. The girls went silent when they heard running.

            "The coast is clear guys! Lets hide in this alleyway." Said a voice.

            "Mokuba." Squealed Krystal.

            Next thing the girls knew the light went out and they saw eyes…different eyes. Krystal was squealing in happiness. Then Miyu remembered that her and Selena were still sitting on the floor.

            "Ow stop stepping on me you oversized goody girl with big heals." Screamed Selena. "And your awful big dress is suffocating me." Added Selena.

            "Who said that?" asked a voice.

            Selena couldn't take it anymore she kicked the person with the heel digging into her stomach. The lights turned on and Miyu saw a guy with white hair and chocolate brown eyes on her. Krystal saw Marik on top of her. "AAww man why do I get the mental freak?" she said. Then they heard a, "AHHH…it's kuriboh [SMACK].

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]][][[][]][[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][

Moongrls4eva: hope you liked it!!! R and R!!!!!!

                                                                        ****


	2. The Bracelet's Ability

Disclaimer: We own nothing but ourselves.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]Chapter 2 :::::: The Bracelet's Ability[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Krystal and Miyu looked over at Selena and the guy and saw a huge slap mark on his face.  
  
"You do know you just slapped Kaiba, right?" Krystal asked  
  
"Yeah, sure. Kuriboh is a jerk."  
  
Suddenly Selena screamed again. "And Dark Magician and Winged Dragon of Ra are here too!"  
  
Miyu looked at the white haired boy in front of her. "He doesn't look a thing like the Dark Magician, Selena."  
  
Selena walked up to the chestnut haired boy and started playing with his face to see if it was human or not. 'Hmm... this mask won't come off.' She thought. Selena sighed as she gave up.  
  
"I need to go!" said the blonde. He got off of Krystal quickly and took of with the white haired one.  
  
"Wonder where they're going?" Krystal said  
  
"I don't have time for this." Then 'Kuriboh' left.  
  
Selena, Krystal, and Miyu stared at each other. They promised to meet each other back at the ally at dusk so they split up and explored.  
  
[With Selena]  
  
Selena walked down the streets looking at buildings to see if she could find one that they could stay at. 'Or maybe we can stay separate. I'd like to stay away from my sis for a while.' Suddenly a honk broke Selena's train of concentration. She looked in front of her then got hit by a taxi. Selena didn't completely pass out. She could faintly hear the conversation around her.  
  
"Now look what bad luck you've brought, Kaiba!"  
  
"I wasn't the one driving, Wheeler, so watch your tongue. Besides she should've known not to walk in the middle of the street."  
  
"Well, you should at least take care of her!"  
  
"Yeah, you should at least do that."  
  
Selena felt strong arms wrap around her. Then a glow came from her wrist and she opened her eyes. The bracelet was glowing and the cut from being run into was gone. 'So that's the power of the bracelet. Healing.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice of a girl.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked a girl with dirty blonde hair.  
  
Selena nodded amazed that she found the ability so fast. She then remembered the feeling of arms around her. Selena turned around to face 'Kuriboh' again. 'Oh no, not again.' She thought. Selena passed out on the spot.  
  
[With Krystal]  
  
Krystal wondered down the streets to find a place for them to stay. She noticed a game shop and got excited. Krystal ran across the street and entered. She looked around at the cards looking for no specific one.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Krystal turned around and said, "Well, you see, my friends and I are looking for a place to stay. Could you recommend any place?"  
  
"You could stay here if you want. My grandson wouldn't mind. After all he's having a sleepover with his friends here tonight."  
  
"Thank you so much. I'll go get my friends."  
  
Krystal ran out of the shop and squealed. She was so excited and couldn't wait to tell Miyu and Selena. She hurried back towards the alleyway that they had promised to meet at dusk.  
  
[With Miyu]  
  
Miyu walked around looking at the scenery. She looked at the horizon and realized the time. She ran back towards the alleyway to meet her friends. About five minutes later Miyu and Krystal had met up at the alleyway.  
  
"Where's Selena?" Krystal asked.  
  
"I haven't seen her."  
  
"Well, she probably found her own place to stay. Come on!"  
  
Krystal started to drag Miyu around to the game shop she had been at earlier. They entered and the same old man from earlier greeted them.  
  
"By the way, just call me Mr. Motou. And the others are upstairs."  
  
The girls nodded and went upstairs. Krystal knocked on one door and it swung open to reveal a girl with brown hair.  
  
"Hi, I'm Serenity. Mr. Motou told us that a few girls were coming to stay here for a while. I'm guessing you're them."  
  
"Yes. I'm Krystal and this is Miyu. My sister fell behind and I have no clue where she is."  
  
Serenity nodded and invited the girls in. Krystal and Miyu sat in the circle and everybody said their name.  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear about that girl that Kaiba hit?" Joey asked  
  
Krystal perked up hearing Kaiba's name. "No, who was it?"  
  
"It was some chick with blonde hair and blue eyes. Don't know her name though. She passed out at the sight of Kaiba."  
  
Krystal stared. "That's my sister!"  
  
After that little conflict about Selena, Miyu and Krystal found out she was at Kaiba's mansion. The group was thinking on what to play.  
  
"How about we play spin the bottle?" Casey asked.  
  
They all nodded. Casey spun first since she came up with it and it landed on...... Yugi. Casey blushed as she kissed Yugi. She took her seat again and handed the bottle to Serenity. After a few spins with Serenity and Duke, Mai and Joey, and Krystal and Joey, it was Miyu's turn. She spun the bottle and prayed it wouldn't be Duke or Tristen. Instead the bottle landed on......  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Moongrls4ever: A cliffie! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review or we'll send a Rare Hunter after you! 


	3. never wake a sleeping Kuriboh

Moongirls4eva: hey we are back!!!

Audience: woo..............hoo

Moongirls4eva: whatever on with the chapter.

The bottle kept spinning until it stoped pointing at...

Then meanwhile with Selena,

Selena's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her surroundings, 'whoa, this place is huge'

"Ah, your awake that's good." Said a maid that had just walked in with a tray with a salad and a glass of 7up.

"Um... Would you mind telling me where I am?" Selena asked.

"You're in the Kaiba mansion. Can I get you anything else?" asked the maid.

"No thank you." Selena answered politely 'I wounder where Krystal and Miyu are?' she thought to her self.

MIYU P O V

'Oh god oh god y wont this bottle just stop already!' I screamed out in my mind. And it did it stoped on...

"Bakura, Miyu you have to kiss Bakura now." Casey told me, I must have zoned out or something.

"Ahh right." I got up walked over and gave him a kiss, what was weird was it felt familiar. I pulled back and the pendent started to glow red I quickly hid it under my jumper, but I have a feeling Bakura saw with that smirk he has on.

"Ah... so whose turn is it now?" I asked.

"Na I have a better idea how about we play truth or dare?" Krystal said a bit over enthusiastic about it but she's been like that all day I wounder if it's the cause of sugar or she's just like that...

"Well I'm in any one else?" Casey said looking around at the others.

"I'm in, Joey Wheelers not afraid of no dare!" Joey exclaimed.

Soon every one decided to play,

"What about you Miyu are you gonna play or watch?" Tea asked

"Ill play." I decided I have nothing else to do and watching would be so boring.

"YAY and ill go first," Krystal said "Yugi, truth or dare."

SELENA P O V

I got bored just sitting in that room by my self so I decided to go for a walk.

"Man this place is huge I can't believe Kuriboh lives here." I said to my self. I came to a pair of huge oak doors, it wouldn't hurt to go in beside there is no sign saying I can't. I walked in, this room was even bigger than the one I woke up in. there was some one down the other end I wonder who it is.

I walked the room till I got to the desk some one had their head down on the desk it was Kuriboh, it would be mean if I let him sleep, he would get behind on his work.

"HEY KURIBOH!" I shouted right in his ear, oh the evilness of me. He jumped up and fell of his chair, I couldn't help but laugh.

"YOU! Why did you wake me? What's your name any way?" he asked me

"ME! Coz I felt like it and why should I tell you?" I replied once I had stoped laughing as much.

"Just tell me your name I have work to do." He said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Its selena, can I go now or are you keeping me prisoner here?" selena asked

"Do you have any where to go?" Kaiba asked

"Well... I have to find my sister and my friend. Do you know where they are... did you capture them as well?!" I asked ill kill him if he did.

"No I have absolutely no idea where they are." Kaiba said while going back to work.

"Well I'm going to look for them any way, id say thanks but you are the reason I'm here in the first please. So... bye" I said and ran as fast as I could to find an exit, great that will take me another hour.

1 hour later

"YES I'm out." After an hour I found the front door and got out and across the massive front lawn to the footpath out side the house, and off I go.

YUGIS H O U S E

"Um... Dare." Yugi answered.

"I dare you to..." Krystal started, and begins thinking of a good dare.

"Come on Krystal we don't have all day ya know." Joey said.

"I'm thinking, hold your horses," Krystal said still thinking "I got it, I dare you to..."

Moongirls4eva: there we go now I won't be hassled about putting this chapter up, and I know it's kind of short but I didn't have very many ideas 4 it hope fully the next edition will be better. Laters.


End file.
